


No-Show

by pitchblack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitchblack/pseuds/pitchblack
Summary: Ponk waited. Sam never came.
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 11
Kudos: 281





	1. absence

Ponk darted down the hill, clutching his rose bouquet closer to him. The cold wind carried him. The thrill spread through his body; his plans to ask Sam out, souring down a slope... The excitement bubbled in his chest. The anticipation was almost exasperating.

After a little while longer of running, he landed in front of the Woo Station. The Woo Station was the key to his entire plan. He didn’t have to use his words because the Woo Station would do it for him! It was a fool-proof plan, really. Ponk smiled to himself, placing his hands on the wooden gate. The exhaustion from all the running hit him as he practically collapsed on the gate, wavering to sustain his weight.

His head emptied. 

Fear creeped.

Ponk shook his head, groaning slightly before picking himself up and stepping in before shutting the gate. He slid against the stone walls, sitting criss-cross apple sauce. He gently settled the bouquet beside him.

This was not going to go wrong.

He was certain.

With elated hope in his chest, he begun to wait.

* * *

Ponk shifts into a new position. _He’s late._ It’s only been about thirty minutes, so Ponk reassures himself he’s probably just busy and will show up any minute.

* * *

An hour. He can’t sit still. But it’s okay, because an hour isn’t that long anyway. He doesn’t know how to feel right now.

* * *

Two hours. His hope started to fade.

* * *

Three hours. Maybe he meant to reschedule? Was it the wrong day today?

* * *

Four hours. He hadn’t noticed before, but the sky was starting to darken. What time was it? He didn’t want to check at this point.

* * *

Five. He lets that number ring in his head. With each passing hour, it’s only gotten colder and harder to stay out here.

* * *

Six. Seven. 

Oh god.

Ponk feels so many things, things he doesn’t want to admit he’s feeling. There was an empty pit in his stomach. The swirling nervous, dizzy feeling swallowed him whole.

But it’ll be okay. It always is. 

* * *

Eight. Eight hours. He tiredly plucked a petal from the bouquet.

* * *

After the nine hour mark, the only thought in Ponk’s mind was sleep. He just about collapsed onto the ground, tugging his knees to the bottom of his stomach. His arms sprawled out beside him. 

He doesn’t remember the last time he cried so hard. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt so _vulnerable._

Ponk drifted off to sleep in the Woo Station entrance that night,

Unsure if he was more mad at Sam for being a no-show or himself for ever having hope.


	2. avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponk can’t face him.

When he woke up, his first thought was Sam.

It was weird, really. Almost funny. In the span of a single day Ponk went from feeling giddy and electric thinking about Sam to dyspneic anxiety. 

Where would he even begin?

He hated this. He hated it because he could no longer ignore his problems. He couldn’t laugh it off anymore because there was nothing to laugh about.

Was this rejection? Was this Sam trying to tell him no? If it was, it surely did not help. It left him with more questions than answers; if Sam had just simply rejected him, at least he’d have some sense of what’s going on.

Maybe he just forgot? No, that hurt worse. That means he’s forgettable. Replaceable. Just someone _there,_ unmemorable.

Oh god. Maybe he is. 

Ponk groaned, throwing his hands up over his face and dragging them down. He felt so... Helpless? Lost? Delirious? He didn’t know the right word. Everything was so foggy.

He was halfway convinced he was going to die. Like time would just freeze soon and he would be done on the earth. Maybe he’d wake up tomorrow and he wouldn’t be here. 

Nevertheless, time goes on. He would have to too.

He got up slowly. First rising into a sitting position, then moving his legs criss-cross. From there, he pushed his legs up, holding onto the wall for balance.

He was up. Great. Now what?

Maybe he should just go home. Lock himself up for all of eternity. Never come out and see the real world ever again. It sounded like a great idea, in his opinion.

Ponk stepped out of the Woo Station gate, his vision a little hazy. He started to head to his home as fast as he could (which, wasn’t very fast considering his mental state). 

Walking left him with his thoughts.

The Woo Station. What was he going to do with it? His first thought was to tear it down, but the thought of stepping into the Woo Station again made him want to vomit.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want any of this anymo—

“Ponkie!”

Hearing the name almost made him cry even louder. He tried to gain his composure. He turned around to face the voice.

And there he saw him. Sam. The man that caused this inner turmoil was smiling. He was smiling that smile that normally made Ponk’s heart melt because of how cute it was. Now it just made him feel sick.

He couldn’t do it. 

He turned back around quickly, staring down and tightening his body. “Hi, Sam.”

”Ponk?” Sam’s voice was filled with concern. He wanted to run away and sob into Sam’s arms at the same time. “Is something wrong?”

”No, no it’s alright mate,” He added the ‘mate’ sheepishly at the end, trying to sound as close to normal as he could. “I’m okay. Just need some rest.”

”Oh, alright Ponkie!” Sam put his arms on Ponk’s shoulders, grinning. “Rest up!”

He tensed more, his entire body trembling. His head hurt from how much he was shaking. “...Thank you,”

Sam frowned a little, furrowing his eyebrows. “Talk to you later!” He started to walk away, waving him goodbye. 

“...Yeah.” Ponk mumbled under his breath. 

He really couldn’t do this.

* * *

These similar scenarios carried on for another week. Sam trying to talk to talk to Ponk and Ponk skimming his way out of the situation. It was physically and mentally damaging, having to ignore him. He doesn’t know how much longer he can keep this up for.

Next monday, he hears a knock on his door.

It seems he wouldn’t have to keep it up for much longer.


	3. ambience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponk hears a knock on his door.
> 
> Side note, I might redo this chapter because I honestly hate it.

_Knock._

Funny how a simple noise could make Ponk’s heart race like he was riding a rollercoaster. His heart was beating so loud he could hear it in his ears, the pit in his stomach drooped lower and lower until it sunk so low it swallowed him whole. He felt like he couldn’t move, yet all his heart wanted to do was run up to Sam and sob into his arms.

A pitiful ideal, really.

Ponk started to slowly inch closer to the door. He just hoped to pause reality.

He could not.

It was when he reached the door he realized how inevitable all of this was. He shakily put his hand onto the door knob and turned it so slow he must’ve looked dumb. Closing his eyes and biting his lip, he swung the door open.

“Ponk!”

It all happened so fast. He couldn’t look at him, he couldn’t _breathe_ near him, he couldn’t—

“Ponk?” Sam’s voice was calm. The pang of concern in it hung in the air.

“Yeah,” He started, his voice cracking. “I mean... Yes? What’s wrong?”

”...You know what’s wrong,” he lowered, sounding a little colder then he intended. “Why have you been avoiding me?”

Ponk started to wave his arms a little, “Nope! I have not! Everything is A-Okay and-“

”Ponk...” Sam put his hands on his, clasping them over. His hands were trembling. “Ponk, please. Please, I need to know what I did,” Desperation. “I need to know what I did so I won’t do it again. I don’t want to loose you like this, _in the dark,_ so Ponk... Please.”

That’s when the tears started flowing. He could barely form words, let alone explain it all, so he stumbled out, “You, You didn’t show up,”

”I didn’t sho... Wait. Oh. **Oh.** Oh my god, Ponk, Ponk I-“ Sam started to panic. His hands started to tighten on Ponk’s.

In the heat of the moment, Sam stepped up and wrapped his arms around Ponk. He didn’t think about it, and he probably should have asked, but he just continued to squeeze him.

There was a moment of silence, one Ponk appreciated. He couldn’t find the words, let alone get them out.

After the silence came a soft, comforting voice. “Ponk, I’m so, so sorry. There was a major event I needed to attend, but I got so wrapped up in it... No, no I can’t excuse it,” Sam was talking unfiltered, letting all of his thoughts pour. “Ponk, I understand. I really do. I know it will take a long time for you to trust me again, And I’m willing to wait that time. As long as it takes, Ponk. I’m going to work to right my wrongs. If you... want me too, that is,” He paused. “I understand if you want me to leave you alone, too. If you need some time, or if you just want me out of your life completely. It’s up to you, and I am willing to accept either answer, so don’t feel bad, whichever one you pick.”

Ponk clutched Sam’s shirt, huffing loudly. “Don’t leave me, Please, It’s okay. It’s okay, I want to build back up again so please don’t go,”

Sam was notably crying now too, his face on Ponk’s shoulder. “I’ll never leave you like that ever again. Ever.”

And that was all Ponk needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> i do plan to have three chapters to this and it will end on a good note, promise :]


End file.
